


Into Temptation

by paperwar



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: Asian Character, Chromatic Character, Chromatic Source, F/F, Masturbation, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperwar/pseuds/paperwar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momokan considers what a responsible coach should do and what she wants to do. They're not the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Temptation

The kiss was a surprise, the last thing Momokan expected at the end of a week of marathon practice sessions. Foremost on her mind was a long soak in the bath and maybe some kind of mindless action movie.

The boys were already heading off, no doubt for their own kind of relaxation. Shinooka, collecting notes to take home, fumbled the stack and they scattered all over the clubhouse floor.

Momokan bent down to help pick them up. "You're tired, Shinooka, aren't you? I hope you're going to go home and rest." As she passed over the last chart, their hands touched, briefly, in the way hands often do in such situations. She didn't expect Shinooka to grab on, crumpling the paper in their joined hands, but assuming she just wanted a boost up, Momokan pulled the manager to her feet.

Momentum carried Shinooka up close against her. Momentum, or desire: because what happened next was that Shinooka kissed her, armful of papers held awkwardly in between them. The kiss was self-assured, like Shinooka herself, and bold in its demands and its very existence.

Momokan broke the kiss. Without pushing Shinooka away, she said, "That wasn't your first time. Obviously you've been practicing." Shinooka blushed, then, and stammered something inaudible. She opened her mouth as if to continue, then thought better of it and stepped away.

"Good night," Shinooka said, still blushing. Her pace was measured -- no fleeing in embarrassment as she left the clubhouse -- but Momokan noticed that she didn't look back.

Momokan shrugged, went to lock up, and returned home. She did put on the latest alien invasion flick, one she'd been looking forward to, but found herself distracted.

She never would've seen that kiss coming. The question now was what next? What did she want to happen? Her comparative youth made baseball fans dismiss her as a coach, especially in combination with her gender. Even seeing Nishiura's record, they assumed she was only coaching in order to prey on high school boys. Hanai, she knew, was attracted to her, as much as he tried to fight it, the poor uptight guy. Had he kissed her -- not that he ever would -- she would have slept with him, once, without expectation or promise, and enjoyed every moment.

But Shinooka? It wasn't that Momokan was put off -- anyone who'd played softball through high school was no stranger to girls kissing. Back then she'd been considered a flirt, by those of her teammates who liked her, and disparaged as a tease, by those who didn't, or who had their crushes go unrequited.

Maybe that's all Shinooka wanted. A couple of playful kisses now and then, someone to get a little smutty with when the boys weren't looking (and what the two of them pretended not to see as far as the boys' own half-smothered sexual fantasies would fill an entire dugout).

Momokan switched off the TV. That was all right, she supposed, as long as Shinooka didn't get silly about it. Drama would be bad for the team: bad for morale, distracting, and really, Momokan didn't need anything further for the naysayers to tarnish her with. Hanai would be too intimidated to ever make a post-coital fuss; she couldn't assume that with Shinooka.

She stood up, shook her head to clear it. "Light and fun," she said out loud, mulling it over. "Yeah, that would be okay. But I'll leave it up to her."

In bed, she adjusted the pillow and the blanket every which way but still couldn't get comfortable. The exhaustion plaguing her earlier in the day had evaporated. She reached over to her nightstand, tugged open a drawer, pulled something out. Flicking a button at its base, she smiled at the mechanical purr that emanated from it. She was not infrequently caught with low batteries, but tonight she was lucky. Easing open her pajamas, she moved the vibrator between her legs in light circles.

_Yes_, she thought, as she slowly ground herself against her hand. _I'll have to see about you._ She clenched her fist tighter around the vibrator and shivered. _Oh yes. We're going to do something about this._


End file.
